Moments
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: If the one you loved had to go away, would you cherish every moment you have with them left? Or tear it apart before it gets too deep. One-Shot. Song: Moments Artist: One Direction Couples: AMUTO RIMAHIKO KUTAU


**SONG-SHOT Song: Moment Artist: One Direction Couple(s): Amuto, Rimahiko, and Kutau.**

**Everyone click on this link for me: http:/www.?linkid=74jb4hshdmmgu6bujvsu0i5ck0**

* * *

"Well Mr. Fujisaki, we have reviewed your resume and I must say, you are an outstanding student!"

"Thank you sir." Fujisaki Nagihiko tries to keep his voice as calm as possible, but it seems almost impossible. He can barely contain the wide smile on his face.

"Captain of the basketball team, straight 'A' student since elementary school, and a professional dancer. We are prepared to offer you a full scholarship. What do you say Mr. Fujisaki? The man on the other line asks.

"Yes, or course sir! Thank you so much!" Nagihiko can't keep the excitement out of his voice.

"No, no, thank you Mr. Fujisaki. You will be a great addition to our school. Please, may I speak with your mother to discuss other preparations?" Nagihiko gives the phone eagerly to his mother, who is sitting next to him. He mouthed to her "I got in!" before jumping around the room, dancing wildly, and cheering silently.

Suddenly, his celebrations are ceased and he stands in the middle of the room with wide eyes directed towards the floor. His mother hangs up the phone and turns to her son, who seems to be in a state of shock. She furrows her eyebrows together. What can be wrong? It's not everyday Nagihiko gets a full scholarship in a performing arts school in Europe.

"Nagihiko, what's wrong?" she asks. He turns his head to her, eyes still wide.

"Rima."

* * *

"Ikuto-kun, Utau-chan, you two are leaving on tour at the end of the month to go to America for your tour. You remember that right?" Yukari Sanjou's voice echoes throughout the kitchen of the Tsukiyomi household. "After we're heading for a short break in Europe, then afterwards we're going to be recording and working on your new album there."

"We know Sanjou-san," Utau says. She leans across the counter. The phone sits in the middle of the large rectangular counter. The black cel phone is in the middle of the counter. Utau stands a little ways to the right of it while Ikuto stands a little ways left of it.

"Right now both of your careers are going o be as busy as ever. You have to get your heads in the game," she adds on.

"Yes Yukari," Ikuto says before he presses the "End Call" button and the call is dead. At that moment, both of them sigh. "You didn't tell Kukai yet, have you?" Utau shakes her head.

"And i'm guessing you didn't tell Amu?" Utau asks. Neither one of the siblings say anything. Ikuto finally turns to look up at his little sister.

"You know Yukari was specific, no dating while our careers are taking off this well. We're gonna be out of town for a year, probably even more, and those two are going to college here. You and I will be working out butts off for the next few years and we won't have time for relationships. It's not fair to them either, Amu and Kukai, to make them wait for us," Ikuto says.

"I know, and that's the scary part," Utau says. She keeps her head low. "I love him Ikuto."

"I know you do, and I love Amu too, but Yukari has pulled a lot of strings for us to get this far. We both owe it to her and do as she says." Utau looks up just as Ikuto turns his attention to the black phone. "No matter how much we don't want to."

* * *

Amu collapses on the bed. Another day of summer gone, another day closer to college. Amu got a job as a camp counselor over the summer, that teaches kids camping skills and other skills that will help them in the wilderness. She loves teaching children, which is exactly why she took this job in the first place. She's been considering being a teacher.

Turning, she look in her bag. Four eggs sit inside, motionless. Amu sighs.

"Ran. Miki. Su. Dia," she mutters, gently reaching over and touching the pink egg with a heart gently. All the charas have went back inside their eggs. The Guardians have all grown up that they don't believe in charas anymore. Currently, Tadase is helping his uncle Tsukasa, train the new Guardians at Seiyo. Even though all the Guardians miss their charas, it was the hardest the first time Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia all went back in their eggs at the same time.

At first it was like losing a part of her, but then she realized that they came from her heart. Her would be self. She realized that the four goofy charas will always be with her, even though not physically.

Still, sometimes she turns and expects the eggs to pop open and the four charas to return to her.

Bang! Bang!

_Shut the door, turn the lights off_

_I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you, I cannot hide this,_

_Even though I try_

Amu sits upright, turning to the door of her cabin. Each counselor got their own cabin to themselves. The door opens and Ikuto strolls in. Amu smiles at her boyfriend, getting up to greet him.

"Hi Ikuto," she says with a delicate smile on her lips. She wraps her arms around him and gives him a quick kiss. She looks into his eyes, only to find nervousness. Her smile fades. Actually, everything about Ikuto seemed nervous. The way his hands were stiffly at his side, his posture too straight, his hair all messed up more than usual. "What's wrong?"

_Heart beats harder, time escapes me_

_Trembling hands touch skin, it makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

Utau looks around. She sits on a park bench after calling Kukai to meet her here. It's very dark out tonight and there are clouds rolling in, signaling a storm. How is she going to do this? How can she even go through with this?

"Hey, Utau!" She turns to see a figure jogging up to her. She gulps and stands up. Her knees are wobbly and as Kukai comes closer to her, she feels a lump growing in her throat.

"I'm breaking up with you." When those words were said, Utau wanted nothing more, but to take them back. The confusion and hurt on Kukai's face almost made her break down and cry right there.

"Break up?" Kukai chokes out. "W-Why?" He can't believe any of this is happening. Tsukiyomi Utau, his girlfriend of four years is breaking up with him. He feels as though his heart has just shattered. Utau bites her lip.

"My career is taking off. Ikuto and I are going to America for our tour. Kukai, you have to understand that my career is just taking off. I'm going to be as busy as ever for the next few years and I won't have time for anything else," Utau says, trying to put it as sweetly as possible.

"So this is it? Your career is more important than us?" Kukai says, almost snaps. Utau winces, but reaches out and holds his hand.

"This is my dream. I've wanted nothing more than this, this is what I've worked so hard to do," she says. Kukai pulls back from her.

"Even more than us?"

_If we could only have this life, for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

Rima knocks on the Fujisaki household.. Nagihiko had invited her to dinner and she's excited. The door opens to reveal her wonderful boyfriend Nagihiko. He smiles and wraps his arms around her.

"Hi Rima-chan," he says pecking her on the nose. Rima giggles. Nagihiko is probably the only one that can make her act so girlishly. Rima looks up into his eyes and then frowns. From anyone's point of view, it will seem like Nagihiko is the happiest guy in the world, but Rima isn't just anyone. She's been dating him for three years and knows when he's trying to hide something.

"What's wrong?" she asks. Nagihiko sighs, knowing that he can't pull anything over her.

"Come inside, there's something I have to tell you." Confusion sweeps through Rima's face as Nagihiko leads her inside his home and straight to his room. Rima would usually greet Ms. Fujisaki first, who is always in the living room, waiting to greet Rima back every time. However this time, the woman is nowhere to be seen.

Closing the door behind him, Nagihiko lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Seeing Rima take a comfortable spot sitting at his swivel desk chair, makes his heart pound in pain. She's so innocent, so naïve at this point, she didn't know, nor plan, on his next few words.

"Remember when I applied for that school? The one that's really hard to get in?" He asks. He kneels in front of her taking her petite hands in his larger ones. Rima nods, tilting her head to the side. Nagihiko bites his lip, realizing this is going to be more difficult than he thought.

_You know I'll be_

_Your life, your voice, your reason to be_

_My love, my heart, it's breathing for this_

_Moment in time,_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

"You're leaving me?" Amu says in shock.

"It'll only be for a little while," Ikuto promises, but his words don't meet his eyes. He can't even bear to look at the pink haired girl in front of him, keeping his eyes trained to the ground.

"So going to different countries for a year isn't leaving?" Her voice is quivering, tears threatening to spill. Amu can't believe that any of this is happening to her. Ikuto's going on tour...for a year.

"Don't think of it as leaving," he says softly, cupping her cheeks in his hands. Getting the courage to look her in the eyes, he sees the tears streaming from her beautiful orbs. It hurts him knowing that he caused those tears. "Think of it as a short goodbye. I promise, the moment I get back we'll be together again." Amu shakes her head.

"You don't understand Ikuto," she mutters before running out of the cabin. Ikuto runs after her.

"Tell me, what don't I understand?" he asks softly, grasping her wrist and making her turn.

"You're going on tour with thousands of gorgeous girls throwing themselves at you! You say that you'll come back to me, but you won't! The next time I see you again, you'll be on the front cover at a magazine with a girl on your arm," Amu chokes out. She keeps her gaze directed to the ground, the tears dripping onto the ground.

"I swear to you Amu, that you are the only girl I see. You'll be the only girl I'll never need in my life," Ikuto says softly, tilting her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"That's what you say, but what is the future doesn't want that for us?" Amu whispers, looking into his tearing purple eyes.

"Then we have now, tonight. We can forget about everything for one night. I'm leaving in a few hours, but in my last hours here, I'm spending them with you. In these next few hours, the only people in this world are you and me and we can do whatever we want," Ikuto says softly, cupping her cheeks.

For a while, Amu stares into Ikuto's eyes. All she can see are pain, worry, and need. His eyes looked like ones of a scared boy, not the Tsukiyomi Ikuto everyone else knows. She knows that only she is the only one Ikuto ever shows this side to. The wall he's built over the years have come up so big, Ikuto can't let anybody through them. Amu's been the only one who can see right through the walls and into a side of Ikuto no one else knows about.

"Okay."

_Close the door, throw the key_

_Don't wanna be reminded, don't wanna be seen_

_Don't wanna be without you_

_My judgements clouded, like tonight's sky_

Kukai stomps off in a huff without another word, leaving the young pop star behind. Utau stares after him in complete shock. She prepared herself for tears, for confusion, anything except for this; pure anger. She feels tears building up and falling. Collapsing in the bench, Utau buries her face in her hands, not being able to control her tears.

This is all wrong. She shouldn't have been so blunt about the breakup. She shouldn't have acted like it's no big deal, because it is. Kukai means the absolute the world to her. He's only one that can match her stubbornness and put up with her attitude in a playful matter that can make her smile. Anyone else, and it would've made her even more angry. Not with Kukai though.

The scruffy haired soccer player managed to weave his way to her heart, and circled around the barriers. Utau's father disappeared them at a very young age, and it affected Utau a lot, maybe even the most. Her father's violin playing inspired the blond to become a singer in the first place. Doing this tour meant more for her father than anything. Utau has always had that little hope that if she ever went on a tour, she'd somehow be able to find him and reconnect their family again.

At the moment, Utau realizes that this is what she should've told Kukai. She should've chosen her words more carefully. He couldn't have known what she felt, he isn't a mind reader. Utau cries harder, realizing her stupid mistake. She didn't want anything more than to turn back time and change all that just happened.

"Kukai," she whispers, her voice trembling. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I." Utau looks up, seeing Kukai walk up and stand right in front of her. She looks through her tears and at the boy she fell in love with. For the first time, she can't read his eyes. Utau feels as though the pressure of everything evaporate when he cracks a smile through his expressionless face.

"Come on Pop Star, let's go spend the night together. You, me, ramen shop, what do you say?" he suggests, holding out his hand towards her. Utau nods, quickly wiping her tears and taking ahold of his hand. Kukai pulls her in and holds her close to him. "Don't worry Utau, I'll never leave you alone."

_Undecided, voice is numb_

_Try to scream out, my lungs_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

"Y-Your leaving?" Rima stutters, still processing the information in her head. He nods, turning his attention to their hands, that are intertwined together. "When did you find out?"

"Two months ago" Nagihiko sighs out. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Rima can't look in his eyes with his bangs covering them. This also means he can't see the tears in her eyes.

"And you didn't think to tell me this sooner?" she whispers, shocked. "Nagihiko, I thought we told each other everything." Rima can't believe what she's hearing. This date is to say goodbye, nothing more. Out of anger, she snatches her hands away from his. Nagihiko looks up, only to see her silently crying.

"Rima, please don't do this," Nagihiko says gently, reaching for her cheek. Rima pulls back, flinching slightly at his touch. This just made Nagihiko's heart ache even more.

"Stay away from me," she stutters. Rima gets up, preparing to leave. She bolts to the door, and grabs the doorknob before having arms wrapped around her, preventing her from leaving.

"Don't leave," he whispers.

"You should've told me," Rima whispers. He could barely hear her. Suddenly, the anger comes back to her. "You should've told me!" Rima breaks herself from Nagihiko's grasp and stomps across the room. Nagihiko traps her in the corner, gently grasping her wrists, keeping her from running away again. This time, Rima has no means of escape.

Finally, the tears consume her and her knees feel like jelly. Rima slides down the wall and cries heavily. Nagihiko follows her down and scoops her up in his arms. He leans against the wall and has the poor blond girl sobbing into his chest.

"I need you Nagihiko. I can't take anyone else leaving me. I already lost my father to some younger woman, I lost Kusukusu. I can't lose you either," Rima croaks. Her mother and father got a divorce her first year in high school. He's already married to a much younger woman. When Rima heard of this, her heart completely shattered. She only sees him once a year now, on Christmas, and even then it's hard to see him all over some other woman.

Then Kusukusu left and that tore Rima apart. She could barely keep herself together anymore. She felt as though her whole world was falling apart, and Nagihiko was the only one who saw through her stony masked, and into her eyes. He was the first to realize her sudden change in attitude and figure out what was going on. Nagihiko put the pieces back together in her life, and now it hurt him to see him tearing it back up again.

"I promise, you'll still be my girl. I love you Rima, and nothing will ever change that," he whispers, gently kissing her at the top of her head. "For the rest of the night, it's just you and me. We can skip dinner with my mother and we can do whatever we want. It's you and me together." Rima looks up at the boy and smiles a little, nodding.

_If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

Amu laughed hard. This is probably the most she's laughed in such a long time. The innocent girl couldn't help it though. Seeing Ikuto squeeze in the little teacup ride with her is probably the funniest thing she's ever seen.

Out of all the places the couple decide to go, it's their favorite amusement park. Ikuto managed to buy it before it was torn down, and uses it for dates with Amu. No adults, no annoying children, no grumpy old people; just the two of them. Amu's started to think of it as the place where no one else exists except them.

Ikuto, being the tall man he is, has his knees shot up in the air as he squished himself in the teacup ride. Amu sits cuddled next to him. The whole park is lit up around them, and the two are twirling around the ride like little kids. Well, Amu is. Ikuto just watches her face in pure happiness, with a wide smile of his own, knowing he was the reason.

Amu wipes the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, still in a fit of giggles. She realizes Ikuto is looking at her.

"What?" she stutters, with laughter. Ikuto just shakes his head before leaning over awkwardly, and pressing his lips gently over her's. The perfect kiss to the end the perfect date, before he leaves her today. That didn't matter to Amu though.

Even if Ikuto does move on to another girl during the tour, she still has this to cherish her; this memory, this time, this moment.

_You know I'll be_

_Your life, your voice, your reason to be_

_My love, my heart, it's breathing for this_

_Moment in time,_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

Utau slams the chopsticks down on the table in victory. She pumps her fist in the air and starts cheering to herself. Kukai just looks down at his half finished bowl to her completely finished bowl of ramen in awe. Sure she's beaten him lots of times, and vice versa, but this time he was sure he was going to win.

As he watches the soon-to-be international pop star cheer around in the middle of the ramen shop, he can't help, but smile lovingly at her. The smile on her face made him smile.

"Kukai, you know what you have to do now," Utau says tauntingly lounging in her seat next to him. Kukai smirks before kissing her gently. This is the deal they made when they started dating; the loser of a ramen eating competition has to kiss the winner. Either way, both parties enjoy the prize, no matter who gets it.

As Kukai moves away slightly, placing his forehead against her's, he gazes into her eyes. Her violet eyes glimmer in the light so perfectly. Kukai could stare at them forever, even though he knew their time together would be cut off soon. He didn't mind though, because Kukai knew that Utau will always come back to him.

Utau smiled gleefully. She'd miss everything about this boy; his smile, his laugh, his amazing green orbs that have that playful tone to them. No doubt the two were smitten in love, and they'd wait for each other while the two are developing their lives and dreams. Right now though, all they need is this moment, with each other, and their dreams are complete.

_Flashing lights in my mind_

_Going back to the time, playing games in the street_

_Kicking balls with my feet_

_There's a numb in my toes, standing close to the edge_

_There's a pile of my clothes at the edge of your bed_

_As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all_

Rima splashes more water at Nagihiko before receiving the same treatment. The two are playing around in the park fountain, like little kids. No one else is around, as expected, and they wouldn't have it any other way. The street lamps to the side are all that light up the darkness. Rima squeals as Nagihiko picks her up and twirls her around.

Rima wiggles herself out of his grasp before running off into the night. Nagihiko is quick to follow, chasing her up a hill. Their cries of laughter ring through the night. Nagihiko tackles her to the ground and together they roll down the hill in complete happiness. They land on the ground, panting next to each other, completely out of breath. They both gaze at each other.

Nagihiko couldn't be any happier. Just being with her, alone, together, is heaven for him. She is his angel. Everything about her made him love her; from her blond butterscotch curls, to her comedic secret personality. What he loved most though, is her smile. He remembers how when they first met, she'd barely show any emotion, and now he feels proud, knowing he can make the petite girl laugh so much that she cries. He knows when he leaves, Rima's smile will be what he misses the most.

Rima sighs in content. Of course, she was upset with Nagihiko early for not being truthful, but right now she couldn't care less. She just wants to be with him for as long as she can. She wants him to be happy and knows that they'll be together again one day. Nagihiko isn't leaving her, no. It's just a see you later, not a goodbye. Rima would never let him go so easily.

Nagihiko leans in close and captures her lips with his. As the couple lay in the grass they forget about everything, except each other, and sharing the moment with each other.

_You know I'll be_

_Your life, your voice, your reason to be_

_My love, my heart, it's breathing for this_

_Moment in time,_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_(x2)_

* * *

**I became in love with this song and the first thing I thought "Must write a fanfic for!"**

**Anyway, the link is for my cousin's best friend. She wants to go to the One Direction concert so bad, so I'm doing her a quick favor :) She's never wanted anything before and she desperately wants to go to this concert and see them (that and I might be able to go lol jk) So click the link. the more clicks she gets, she tells me and I'll know it's you guys that helped me out.**

**http:/www.?linkid=74jb4hshdmmgu6bujvsu0i5ck0**

**Also every fifty clicks she gets, I'll update or post a story or give you guys a heads up about a upcoming story story. CLICK AWAY!**

**HAHE**

**R&R!**


End file.
